T is for Thirsty
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Nico makes the mistake of saying he's thirsty and Percy takes it to a whole new level. mentions of other ships, one-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**P.S. – This is the tenth story in a challenge I bestowed on myself a while ago where I have to decide on a prompt for each letter of the alphabet and then write a story/one-shot for each letter, hence the title. The first is "C is for Change", but that's a different fandom :P**

T is for Thirst

"Gods, I'm thirsty," Nico muttered, swallowing harshly. His throat was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He couldn't remember the last time he'd drank something. They had been training for at least eight hours straight now. He was hot, sticky, and ready for a shower.

"In what way?" Percy asked, coming to a halt, breathing hard. Bending forward, he rested his hands against his knees. He wiped his forearm across his forehead, his hair plastered to his forehead and his cheeks cherry red. He'd long ago discarded his shirt, and Nico watched as his muscles ripple across his back. His shorts hung low in his hips, showing off his exceedingly pronounced tan line and the small dimples in the small of his back.

Nico swallowed again, eyes devouring the sight before him. "What do you mean?" he asked, propping his sword against his cocked hip and pushing his fingers through his hair. Pulling out the rubber band that kept his hair pulled back into a low ponytail, he quickly ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and twisted the hairband back into place.

"Like, as in, you need water or dick?" Percy asked, grinning, glancing over Nico's thin lethal frame. He frowned, glancing towards the sky. "Or vagina if that's what you're into."

Nico stopped breathing for a long moment, just staring at Percy. Slowly, as he regained brain function, he actually came up with an answer. "Both probably," he answered truthfully with a short laugh, shrugging. His face felt warm, but it'd been feeling warm since one that afternoon when Percy had stripped out of his shirt. "Though I can assure you, vagina is not one of those things."

Percy let off a concussive laugh. "Hell yeah," he shouted, slapping his hand on the butt on Riptide's hilt, "Aquaman's dick!"

Nico's eyelids dropped, eyes rolling back towards the sky. He was not amused. "Percy, are you fucking serious?"

From across the arena, they heard the unmistakable guffaws of Leo, tumbling towards them. "Nice one, Percy," he laughed, holding out a fingerless gloved hand for a high five.

Percy slapped the boy's hand hard, hooking their fingers together for a split moment before pulling them apart and bumping fists. "See? Leo thought it was a good joke!"

"Sure, but you know what's a bigger joke?" Nico asked, crossing his arms. He leaned on his Stygian iron sword, placing his forearms on the hilt.

"What's that?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your dick, Aqualad," Nico said, smirking.

"Ooooooh!" Leo yelled, letting off another round of laughter, "That was a good one, di Angelo. Hey, you do realize that your gay is showing again?" He glanced up and down Nico's body, taking in the tank that he'd stolen from Hazel, black pants just baggy enough to be considered workout pants that cinched at the ankle, and Nico's position, pushed out behind with cocked hips, that he'd taken up.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Nico snapped, narrowing his eyes at the younger male.

"Just that you look gayer than," Leo replied with an unconcerned shrug.

Nico stared down at himself, eyebrows pulling together. "I look like I always look."

"No, you look sweaty and sticky and slightly girly with your lady hips sticking out like they are."

Nico glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? How can a guy have 'lady hips' or whatever that is supposed to mean?"

Despairingly, Leo glanced to Percy with a sigh. The son of the Poseidon simply shrugged his shoulders. "He just doesn't know," Percy explained.

"And I fear he never will," Leo said with the most dramatic sigh he possessed.

"What the hell are you two going on about?"

"Nothing," Leo said brightly, "but seriously, are you thirty or _thirsty_?" He raised his eyebrows, smiling. "Because there are a number of people I know who would just love to assist with the latter." He crossed his arms over his chest, planting his feet shoulder length apart.

"Like I said before, both. Why? Are you offering, Valdez?" Nico spat, mimicking Leo's eyebrow jump.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Sure, every day. I'm just biting at the bits to get in your pants."

Percy watched the exchange before shaking his head. "The only person who is going to be helping the Ghost King with his _thirsty_ problem is Aqualad," he said matter-of-factly, sticking his tongue out childishly at Leo.

"Whatever you say," Leo said, raising his hand as he turned to walk away, "I get to help next time though."

"Whoever said you were in charge?" Nico shouted after him.

Leo turned, grinning as he walked backwards. "Didn't you already know, di Angelo? I'm always in charge!"

"Get out of here, Flame Boy!" Percy shouted, laughing. He lowered his voice, looking to Nico, "Man, how many people want to fuck you? I knew that Jason wanted a piece of you, but Leo too?" His eyebrows were arched high, waggling just slightly.

Nico smirked. "One for each day of the week, and then some," he bluffed, a slight hint of sarcasm slipping into his voice.

"That's a lot," Percy said, genuine surprise despite that Nico was obviously lying to him. "How do you even manage to deal with that many people? It's it really stressful?"

"They're there for a little bit of stress relief, not to stress me out," Nico explained with a laugh, pulling Percy into a deep kiss, "Now, are you going to help me with my _problem_?"

Percy laughed, pulling Nico against his bare chest. "Of course."

**It's probably best if you guys just don't ask. It was really just a "for the hell of it" kind of fic. Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


End file.
